Ready to Run
by Jasperlover09
Summary: Bella and Alice leave Forks, with no plan. Follow them as they go across America looking for something better. AH, Cannon Couples, slightly OOC, and M b/c you never know!


**I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does. This is just something I wanted to jot down.**

**A/n: Ok so I'm not going to promise a lot of updates at a set time. I write when I feel like writing. I'm pretty busy in RL so I use this as an escape. Sorry if you guys don't like it, I'm not an English major. But if you do review please make it nice, I even accept constructive criticism. Enjoy**!

Chapter 1: Born to Fly

"_Bella what are you looking at?"_

"_The sky, it's big isn't it? One day Alice, I'm going to leave this town. I'm going to follow the stars until I can't see them anymore and I'm never going to look back."_

"_Well if you go, I'm going. You can't leave me here with Jessica and Lauren while you go off and have lots of fun somewhere. And you definitely can't leave me with my parents. They will make me go insane with all of that Jesus stuff."_

"_Of course you're going Allie, who else would I take with me? We're a team, you go, I go. That's just the way it is. Best friends forever right?"_

"_More like sisters forever Bella…."_

"Bella…Bella...BELLA!"

"Huh? Oh sorry guys what were we talking about?" As always, I had my head in the clouds. Thinking of the day that me and Alice promised ourselves and each other that we were going to leave Forks. The rainiest and more boring town to ever exist. Ten years later here we were, getting Angela to take us to Seattle.

We had always dreamed of something bigger than those around us. It was a popular notion that in a small town you were born there, lived there, went to school there, married there, and died there. That wasn't for us though. Alice wanted to be a fashion designer and even though I still didn't know what I wanted to do, I do know that it did **not **include living in Forks.

"I was just talking to Ang about how we are sorry we are going to miss the shower." Alice said getting me back on track with the conversation. That's right, Angela wasn't as lucky as us. Prom night, she and her boyfriend Ben had done the most cliché thing and lost their virginities together at some Podunk motel a little out of town. Thus the reason for her baby shower. She was now four months pregnant and was expecting a little girl to be named Sally.

"Yea sorry about that Angie. But make sure to send us pics of her and we'll send you gifts and call you on that day." I offered. I really did feel sorry that we were missing it, I just didn't feel sorry that the reason I'm missing it is because I'm finally living out my dream.

"It's ok I understand this isn't your thing."

"It's not that, it's just that we've had this planned since we were about well, ten and we already bought the tickets about a year ago. We really are sorry Ang. You know we love you though."

"I know and I love you guys too. I'm just sad that I'm going to miss this big adventure. Anyways enough with the sad talk. Tell me where you guys are headed, I'm dying to hear about it."

Well that was a good question. Where were we headed? Really we had no idea, all I know is that I have a one way ticket to San Francisco and we are taking it from there. Who knows, we might stay there.

"Well we have tickets to San Fran and we planned on staying there for a while…maybe. We're not sure. There's really no set plan it's kinda like where ever we like I guess we set up tent their." Alice explained.

Have I mentioned how much I'm glad she's going with me? She's more of the planning type than I am. I have no clue what I'd be doing if it weren't for her. She's also the one who motivated me to work and save up money so we could actually do this. God knows ours parents would not help out.

"Well that sounds fun." Angela said, truth is she probably wouldn't even go with us if she could. She's not exactly the adventurous person. Once when we went hiking in the woods, Angela got scared so we turned around. We weren't even two miles out!

"Ok here we are guys. You each have your tickets? How about your clothes? And did you remember to pack all your identification cards? You can never be to sure. Oh! And you guys have enough money right? I don't want you guys to starve or anything while you're miles away from home."

Wow. Worry much?

"We have everything _mom_. But no seriously, we have everything we need and more. Yes to the tickets, yes to the clothes, as if Alice would forget those, and yes to everything else you might have mentioned. We have plenty of money and I'm sure if we run out I can get more."

"I know, I worry about you guys though. I'm just going to miss you both. All I have now is Lauren and Jessica. They're not what I would call pleasant company." She laughed. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now. You promise to send me postcards right? And call me sometimes because you know I'll freak out and expect the worst if you don't."

"Ang, I promise you, we will call. I'm going to miss you so much too! Keep us updated about the baby and everything going on in town." Alice gave her one final hug and handed her off to me.

"Angie! I miss you already. Give Ben our love please! And tell Miss Sally that her two aunts love her everyday!"

After the last hug, we were off. It was finally time for me and Alice to book it away from Forks, away from Washington in general and hopefully we wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Well this is it B. This is the start of the new beginning. I'm so excited! What do you think California will be like?"

"Large is the first thing that comes to mind. But I'm sure it will be exciting and different, which is why we are leaving."

This is something I had to remind myself of tons of times. It's not that I'm having cold feet, my feet are actually pretty cozy, it's just because I can't believe I'm doing this. For so long it just felt like a dream to me. Something that me and Alice planned as entertainment. Now we are here, at the train station, and this is it.

"B. I'm scared. Once we leave this place, that's it. I don't want to look like the scared child who has to run back to Mommy and Daddy because I can't handle the real world."

It seemed like we both harbored this fear. "I know Allie, but we aren't coming back here anytime soon so don't worry about it. Honestly, I'm scared too, but I know we have each other and no matter what happens, I'm glad I have my sister right there by me."

"Seriously, you're going to make me mess up my make up. But I'm glad I'm not the only one who is scared. Good scared, but scared none-the-less. Anyways, so I got the reservations for the hotel we are staying at. I just reserved it for two days though, you know just in case we don't like it there."

"Sounds good to me. I'm sure we can pay for extra days if we want to."

"Right. Well our train is loading so we should probably go. This is it B!"

I turn around and look at the train station. So it's not really Forks or anything that is really exciting, but it's the last time I'll be here in Seattle for awhile. Whatever, I'm reminiscing, a girl is allowed to do that sometimes. If you think about it, it really is sad in a way. This has been home for eighteen years and I'm leaving. But nothing is here for me. I feel like everything life has to offer is outside this train station and this state. This really is it, this is the day I've been waiting for. Outside those doors is my future, and as scary as it may seem right now, I can't wait to see what's in store for me. There's a Sarah Evans songs "Born to Fly" and I get it now. How do you keep your feet on the ground when you know you were born to fly? Well that's exactly what I do, I fly. And no matter what may happen I know that it can't be worse than Forks, that and Alice will find a way to get us out of trouble if need be. That eases a girls mind.

* * *

><p>"Soooo B. I really like this whole plan we have going on here, but I'm not going to lie. This train thing is already getting on my nerves. It's pretty freaking slow and the guy behind me is snoring so bad I think he's sucking up the drapes. No joke"<p>

"Oh..my..God..Allie!" I said between breathes. "I can't breathe! You can't just say things like that out of nowhere, give me some warning before you make comments like that." I laughed.

"I'm not joking. The guy really is loud." She huffed. "So this is what I'm thinking. Once we leave San Fran, we have enough money to get one of those rooms, I vote we take it."

"I'm down with that. This is what, a twenty-four hour trip. If we have any more like this, I say we splurge. But look on the plus side, we get to see some of the country side." I smiled knowing that was not going to make a difference whatsoever.

"Yea yea, it's great. Whatever. Ok, the hotel we are staying at is the Holiday Inn on the Fisherman's Wharf. It's by the ocean so I figured we could do something around there the day we get there. We arrive at like 9 am so that leaves us the whole day."

"Sounds good to me…."

"Excuse me" we heard behind us, "but it's late and I'm tired so would you two mind shutting up?" The overweight man said. Apparently it's ok to snore so loud the entire train hears, but talking is off limits.

"Yea whatever, if you promise to calm down on your snoring" I retorted. I probably shouldn't have been so mean, but come on the guy was rude! We didn't even get a please. "Allie, we are definitely booking a room when we move again." There was no way I'm spending an entire day stuck with people like him again with no escape.

A little while and a lot of snoring later, I finally cared enough to look at the magazine Alice had brought about life in San Francisco. I figured I might as well look at things we could do there. Honestly, I don't care if we stay in the hotel all day long it's the fact that I'm finally away is all I care about.

Life sucks back at home. Charlie and Renee think I don't see that they walk on egg shells around each other or hear the rumors of the kindergarten teacher screwing the p.e. teacher while the chief is hard at work everyday. Ok that's a lie, crime in Forks is nonexistent , but you get my point. It's hard living with parents that hate each other. It would be easy if they just got a divorce but the one time I asked, they acted like nothing was wrong. I'm sure it was for my benefit though, I can't see any other reason why they would stay together if they can't stand each other. I'm sure now that I'm gone, I'll get a phone with the news that they are separating. It's not going to be a shocker though.

At least I don't have it as bad as Alice though. Her parents actually wanted to move her to Port Angeles so she could attend the private Christian school there. Since the day Alice could talk, it's been Jesus this, Jesus that. I mean we are religious it's just that we don't want some one to tell us how to live, what friends to have, what to wear. And that's exactly what her parents did, dictate every part of her life. At one point I thought I'd have to bail her out of jail when her dad told her that James was not a good boyfriend and he was sentenced to hell. That was something.

"Hey Allie, I have a question." I whispered, after what sounded like a response I continued "Do you think our parents will miss us?" I didn't know if they would or not. When we told our parents we were leaving there were mixed responses. Charlie just stood back and nodded, Renee freaked out and started screaming and Alice's parents decided that we were possessed by some evil spirit and started making calls to their priest.

"I don't know. I know Charlie will, he's always been there for us. But the other three didn't take the news well. I guess we will find out. Love you B."

"I love you too Allie. By the way, look out the window, there's the Golden Gate Bridge. We're here!" I squealed. Who has time to think about depressing issues when we are in freaking San Francisco? Life as we know it is about to change dramatically!


End file.
